Skorge
Skorge was the high priest of the Kantus and lead general of Locust forces after RAAM's death during the Lightmass Offensive. He wielded a Gorgon Burst Pistol, Ink Grenades, and the Dual Chainsaw Staff. Being the leader of the Kantus, he wore a different helmet and armor than his subordinates. His helmet was more of a headdress, with reddish-brown leather straps (giving him the appearance of dred locks), rather than the crown-like helmets the Kantus wear. His armor did not entail the twin bands of cloth of the regular Kantus, but instead consisted of spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look. He also wore armor on his chest, leaving most of his torso bare. He'd lead Locust forces against Gears at Landown city during Operation: Hollow Storm, and nearly destroyed Jacinto City with his strategy of sinking cities around Jacinto, but met his demise outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. Biography High Priest of the Kantus Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge preached the religion of the Locust. He, like his fellow Locust, practiced a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worshiped Rock Worms for their meat and hides. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able (or allowed) to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. When compared to the other Kantus, his chants are more scream-like, while the other Kantus sound more like they're roaring. However, this could just be because the other Kantus used their "speech" to issue orders to, and revive, Drones, while Skorge used his to lead the Rift Worm. Leader of the Locust Forces After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the Rift Worm was awakened, giving Skorge a chance to advance from his place as head of the Kantus monks to the Queen's highest ranking general. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. Operation Hollow Storm Landown Counterattack During the Assault on Landown, Skorge personally lead the counterattack against the COG forces in the drill zone. He cut a Centaur tank in half with his Duel Bladed chainsaw staff, and boarded Rig 314. He engaged in a duel with Tai Kaliso and Dizzy Wallin,Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging In defeating Tai while Dizzy managed to escape after Tai ordered him to. Skorge captured Tai and several Gears so they could be "processed".Gears of War: The Quickening Sinking of Ilima While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm, Skorge was able to destroy Ilima with the Rift worm,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Disturbing Revelations leading to a battle in the sunken city.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling However, the Rift Worm was killed at the hands of Delta-One, depriving Skorge of his main asset to destroy Jacinto City.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Siege of Nexus Later, both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked Nexus. Skorge was defending the Palace when he heard of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto and informed Queen Myrrah, and waited with her in the throne room until Delta arrived. He engaged in a duel with Delta Squad members Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, but retreated after his dual-chainsaw staff was broken, calling for his Hydra.Gears of War: Act 4: Hive: Royal Inquisitions After Delta-One boarded Reavers, Skorge gave chase to them on the Hydra. He chased them through the Hollows tunnels until they grew too small for the Hydra, but caught up to them in the air outside of Jacinto. After a vicious aerial battle, his Hydra was killed, and Skorge fell to the ground below, and was killed when he smashed into the ground.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Escape Fighting Skorge The battle consists of two parts. When the battle starts the player's weapons are replaced with a Lancer Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, and Snub Pistol. Do not change weapon from the Lancer, because the player has to defeat Skorge in a chainsaw duel. After this, he will retreat, so Immediately run for cover because he will start shooting from a side platform with a Gorgon Pistol. A pair of Tickers will also spawn from Imulsion pits. After the Tickers are killed, he will drop stalagtites towards the player from the ceiling. After dodging them, Skorge will drop four to five Ink Grenades and then will cut a column, which falls in the closest player's direction. Run to the other side of room to avoid it or dodge it, but be careful, because of the Ink Grenades. If you manage to do all this, then Skorge will rush the player and engage in a second chainsaw duel. After defeating Skorge in a second duel, Skorge will repeat his attack pattern, having his chainsaw staff damaged and destroyed gradually. Following the third Chainsaw Duel, he will run away. Then, the Hydra will burst through the chamber window, upon which Skorge will mount it and escape. After this, the player will meet up with Damon Baird and Augustus Cole, and will have to run across a series of bridges as Skorge attacks them on his Hydra. After reaching the end, they will mount two Reavers, beginning Act 5. Skorge's Chainsaw Staff The Dual Chainsaw Staff is the weapon used by Skorge for all of Gears of War 2. It is unknown how it is powered, but it is incredibly powerful and devastating. It is much stronger than a regular chainsaw, as it was able to cut through a Centaur tank and solid stone. Despite its power, the only thing it cannot cut through is a Chainsaw Bayonet. During Skorge's duel in the Queen's Throne Room with Marcus and Dom, Skorge's staff is gradually split in half and destroyed through a series of chainsaw duels with Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. Quotes Behind the scenes *To the Locust, he is the equivalent of a pope or other prominent religious figure, where the Kantus are treated as priests and the Riftworms as gods. *His design was based on the Predator monster. *Looking closly Skorge actually has a second smaller row of teeth inside his mouth. *Skorge's scaled down multiplayer model is still a bit taller (a couple inches difference) than most other models (same height as Kantus) but is slimmer to compensate. He has the same body proportions as the Kantus model, but he doesn't have chest armor or the twin bands of cloth hanging from the Kantus' back that give the impression of a flowing cape. *Skorge was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Skorge will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toyline. Multiplayer *Skorge is available in multiplayer, but is stripped of his armor, and resembles a Kantus from the waist down, without the cloth, twin blades, and chainsaw staff. His screech and his helmet are kept from the campaign. He also receives a significant height decrease. He also replaces RAAM as the leader in Guardian. His character model has also been known to cause various physics glitches, such as mortar launching and his "dreadlocks" to flip around. One of the more infamous glitches occurs in Guardian. If Skorge is used as a meatshield and his neck immediately broken, he will be stuck in a comical position, and can still move around. Skorge's team will not be able to respawn, but he can be killed again. This will make the player who kills him the second time the next leader. He will not have a gun, and can only be killed by gunfire. *Skorge will be a playable Multiplayer character in Gears of War 3. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Males